Kuboia
Kuboia (pronounced "Cue-boy-ai") is a European country located to the north-west of Jetania. History After Ghost Island became Jetania in 1946, only approximately 30 people stayed in the area. Three of those people, (I will give names eventually), had no house to go to, and disliked the people who stayed in Jetania. They agreed to head to the north west of the country, and invent a sub-region. The name Kuboia is a combination of the trio’s names, whilst the original flag uses the three favourite colours from each of the original founders. In 1984, it was requested that Kuboia would become an official country. Kuboia became an official country on 30th March 1987. Culture Food and Drinks Splash Sauce is a Kuboian sauce which is generally had with finger food. Strawbaspolsion is a Kuboian alcoholic drink. Music As of 2017, music by Kuboia artists is generally one of the following: * Bubblegum pop * Dubstep * Electro hip-hop * Eurodance * Grime * Rock rap The official music charts in Kuboia are run by Karuboia. Notable gangs/illegal organisations * De 'Capolai People/Trends * The age of becoming an adult in Kuboia is 16. * The minimum driving age is 18 (16 with government consent). * The minimum employment age is 12, though some jobs require you to be up to 16. * The minimum marriage age is 13. ** People aged between 13 to 19 cannot marry anybody who is twelve months older or younger than them. * The minimum voting age is 11. ** Any immigrants who have been registered as Kuboian citizens for less than ten years are not allowed to vote (this includes Jetanians). * There is no drinking age. * The life expectancy is 68. * According to a 2017 estimate, 1 in 4 Kuboian families live in poverty. Television :Main article: Television in Kuboia The three main terrestrial channels in Kuboia are KBG 1, Vision One and Channel 3. Advertisement breaks are generally seen every 15-25 minutes. The official motion picture rating group of Kuboia is Kuboia Rating Group. Tourism Kuboia is known for its large mountains. Mount Schneehugel is one of the largest (and most dangerous) mountains in the world. Weather The temperature per month in Kuboi is, on average: * January - 2 °C * February - 4 °C * March - 6 °C * April - 8 °C * May - 13 °C * June - 18 °C * July - 18 °C * August - 11 °C * September - 7 °C * October - 5 °C * November - 3 °C * December - 2 °C Cities/Towns North Kuboia :Main article: North Kuboia * Fahrbahnin * Hausekeep * Kuboian Cliffs East Kuboia :Main article: East Kuboia * Gutstone * Jaillage * Reichetto - the capital city, where the president and house parties resident West Kuboia :Main article: West Kuboia * Britribute * Goodghetto * Meifahrn South Kuboia :Main article: South Kuboia * Espanbute * Estadville * Kuboian Borders Defunct settlements * Governhause - where the original three founders of Kuboia residented. It is now a part of Jetania. School From 1996 to 2012, schools ran in Kuboia on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday. It has ran on Wednesdays since 2012, after The Wednesday Rule was scrapped. Each student’s time in Kuboian schools progress like this: * Approach Year 1 - age 2 to 3 * Approach Year 2 - age 3 to 4 * Approach Year 3 - age 4 to 5 * Primary Year 1 - age 5 to 6 * Primary Year 2 - age 6 to 7 * Primary Year 3 - age 7 to 8 * Primary Year 4 - age 8 to 9 * Primary Year 5 - age 9 to 10 * Primary Year 6 - age 10 to 11 * Secondary Year 1 - age 11 to 12 * Secondary Year 2 - age 12 to 13 * Secondary Year 3 - age 13 to 14 * Extra Year 1 - age 14 to 15 * Extra Year 2 - age 15 to 16 Approach School and Extra School are optional - Approach School is similar to Pre-school in other countries, whilst Extra School acts as advanced education in one or two subjects. Category:Countries Category:Fictional countries Category:Jetania Category:Europe Category:Countries in Europe Category:Fictional countries in Europe Category:Kuboia Category:Countries confederated in 1987